totaldramadespairfandomcom-20200213-history
Outdoor is another word for danger
The Contestants are tested with their survival skills as they face a camping in the woods challenge. They have to find their own food, set up camp, and protect themselves from the dangers in the woods. Plot The episodes opens with the guys have a party inside their cabin, annoying their female neighbours, they are then all reported to the campfire ceremony to get ready for their survival challenge. Casts Dialouge: Chris: On the last episode of Total Drama Despair, our campers are to face the most, tiring, skillful, and most deadliest challenge EVER! hehe, thanks chef. Tom got his butt kicked by people who he pissed off during last episode by locking them out their cabins, never should piss people off man, and WHAT IS THIS!? Why is there so much love on this show? wheres the drama? Geez, well expect more on this week's episode of TOTAL....DRAMA...DESPAIR!!!! *Theme song plays* in the guys cabin* guys having a party early in the morning, Malik and Doug hits cups* Everyone laughs* Dan: best party ever, only gene was here Malik: today we celebrate remaining guys party that lasted for 2 weeks here Junior: anyone notice anyone missing? all including junior laugh* Tom: *knocks outside the door* let me in already, and who the heck dragged my bed to the dock of shame last night? Malik: *conf* i did Daniel: *conf* so did i, with malik Tom: *conf* this is what they repay me for helping them all the time? *outside conf, Dan* yeah right, you locked us outside our cabin, now we'll see how you like it *tom* shut up! in the girls cabin* Emma: how can you sleep through all that racket!? Harriet: its more better when they were here with us, getting their cabin back just made them have a huge party Emma: what could be worse then this? all girls here the guys starting burp contest* All girls: ew, gross! back in guys cabin* Arturo Burps* Arturo: excuse me Omar: *laughs* you call that a burp, this is a burp, *does a loud burp, one annoyed girl threw a bowl successfully to blcok him, breaks the window* Demi: *shouts* cut it out already at the campfire ceremony, daylight* Emily: *walks by tiredly and sits near Dan* Dan: hey, are you alright? Emily: im just *yawns* tired from that noise Dan: oh sorry about the party Emily: no, its alright, its not your fault, *both look at each other before interrupted by Chris* Chris: morning campers Junior: whats with all the garbage, forgot to take them out? Chris: take them out? what are you talking about? why would i, a such a nice friendly host *malik coughs* throw away your breakfast? Mei: you expect us to eat that? Chris: well what do you expected then? a 5-stars buffet? well its better than nothing, and you gotta keep your appetite up for today's deadly, survival challenge! Scarlet: what survival challenge Chris: Why its camping in the woods, dont you just love the outdoors, get a lot of fresh air, so go ahead and eat ur.....food, and then we can begin Malik: *conf* what is worse this challenge or the food? Chris: alrighty everyone, its time to start on your challenge, your supplies, well, i dont have them haha everyone complains* Chris: BUT, you can find the things you need inside the boathouse, theres a lot of junk there for you to use. Damien: *conf* challenges have gotten worse then ever Everyone looking in the boathouse for camp needs* Doug: i found a...ripped tent Junior: we can still use it, just patch it up Emma: flashlight, bug spray and a sleeping bag everyone back at the campfire* Chris: okey dokey, everyone got their needs? everyone nods* Chris: good, now, we marked an area for you to camp, but youre gonna have to find your way back, see, chef damaged the map a bit and kinda broke the compass Chef: what else you want me to do!? Chris: nothing, its perfect, so, heres your stuff, black plague, since you won last time, you get the compass and the map Daniel: sweet Chris: code blue, bashing beetles, since you 2 lost the last challenge, you only get the map *throws it to them* Jonna: fair enough Chris: oh, and one more thing, dont forget the.... Jaoa: bears? Chris: dont steal my line! and yes, bears, and do not worry, we restricted all bear costumes so no bear pranks can happen again, so youll face real bears only Everyone gasps* Chris: why are you all standing there? get moving! camera zooms in the map, creepy music plays as a bear symbol is near the x* Chris: oops, did i forgot to tell them about the cave of bears? Chef: i think you did *both laugh maniacally* in the woods with team bashing beetles* all bashing beetles members walking* Mei: the map says our camp is...........here, lame! Damien: well, lets set up our stuff code blue walking it the woods* Dan: okay, our location is.....here *camera zooms left to see bashing beetles across a bush* Malik: lets start putting our stuff up black plague* Daniel: anyone know where we are or where we are suppose to go? Tom: *holding map upside down* no and no! bashing beetles finished setting up camp* Damien: hey, what about our food? whos going to hunt for food? Melissa: not me, too much work Mei: no Emma: i would go, but im not good at hunting food Damien: *gives a frustrated face* *conf* no offence but my team is sometimes seriosuly lazy code blue* Dan: imma go hunt some food for us, this is kinda my thing, Doug, can ya come with me, i need a little help Doug: sure man *both give each other a high five* Emily: *feels concern for Dan* black plague* setting up camp in unknown section in the woods* Demi: whos getting the food? Tom: im not getting it Daniel: get it you idiot, i swear youre a fat lazy pig Tom: youre more! Cassidy: guys, this is not the time to fight Daniel: pfft, fine, ill get the food *mumbles* gonna molest tom someday Daniel: *conf* yea, i said it, ill pummel that guy someday Dan and Doug hunting food* Dan: dude, up there *tree has a bunch of bananas on it* Doug: *punches the tree and banana falls on him* hears a bush rustle* Dan: *pulls out survival knife, walking there but trips,finds a few fruits, a bear* bear: *roars* Dan and Doug: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs away fast* back at bb and cb's camps* Mei: is he back yet? i am starving! Melissa: if youre so starving then why not get it yourself? Mei: casue im not bothered code blue side* Emily: are they back yet? i hope theyre alright Jonna: trust me, they will Daniel returns to his camps with a few packet of chips and eating one himself* Katelyn: where did you get all that? Daniel: uh.... *mess hall* Chef: vengeance shall be mine when i find the sucker that did this Daniel: *back at camp* lets just say i....borrowed them back at bashing beetles camp, damien returns* Mei: well Damien: i found nothing besides a berry bush over there Mei: ugh, useless Damien: at least i did something Dan and Doug still running* Dan: throw something to distract it! Doug: im trying! nightfall* Dan: *conf* im being chased by a bear all day, worst outdoor experience ever Mei: *conf* guess were stuck with eating these berries tonight *eats one but spits out* what kind of berries are these!? Tom: *conf* chips!? who needs them? *looks worried* Daniel: *conf* chef will never know i stole those Chef: *conf* when i find the guy that stole my property, ill make them clean my kitchen, and maybe make them give me a foot rub, *laughs evilly* cb and bb camp* Malik: its nightfall and those 2 havent returned Emily: i hope they havent gotten lost bb side* Mei: *frustrated* so we have nothing to eat, weak Damien: shouldve found food while you had the chance to bush rustles on cb's side* Jonna: um, what was that? bush rustles more, everyone frightened, until its Dan and Doug, all dirty from running* Dan: argh, so tired and hungry! Emily: *relieved* Dan, youre back *hugs him* Dan: *blushes* uh.... im uh...dirty Emily: i dont mind, as long as youre back Dan: *hugs her back* Doug: *conf* she digs him cb campfire, everyone eating a few fruits, over at bb* jaoa roasting a banana* Mei: hey! where did you get that? Jaoa: i found it over there at those bushes Mei: *checks the bushes but gasps* you all better see this all bb gasps* Melissa: hey, what are you doing in OUR camp spot Malik: YOUR camp spot? this is our camp spot Emily: cant we just share the camps for the night so we dont fight? Dan: im with her Emma: pfft, fine Emily: *conf* sharing campsites isnt that bad back at the camps, Chris and Chef relaxing on beach chairs* Chris: think the bears got them? Chef: nope, more chips? Chris: chef you da man, hey you think we should tell them? Both laugh maniacally* Emily: *a bit frightened* sorry, im just not used to doing this Damien: a dark night like this, this is a lot like this scary story my friend told me once, it is brutally hardcore Dan: i dare you to tell it man Damien: if you insist, but dont blame me for it, so my friends, lets get started bp's camp* Tom: so what now? Demi: thats just great! we couldve been sleepingin our tent, but SOMEBODY (Tom) forgot to put up the tent and is busy slouching around Katelyn: lets put it up then, we can still have a little camp dinner right now full moon with clouds covering it, Damien telling his scary story* Damien: so there, the highway back to their house was blocked and there was no other way back to the house besides the woods, so the guy had no choice but to step on it, they drove through the woods as they are being watched by the beasts there, in the middle of driving, the car mysteriously broke down *Doug getting a bit frightened, as well as Jonna and junior*, so the guy decided to go for help, it has been hours the the guy hasnt returned, the girl is starting to worry, until her phone rang, when she picked up there was nothing but a wierd music playing, then she heard something in a bush,*Emily holds Dan as she is frightened* she went to have a look, and there inside was something scary, then it *ultra scarily* JUMPED!!!!! Omar screams, Everyone gasps for air as they are startled by the story* Omar: now that was hardcore Damien: *laughs* oh, man, told you bp's camp* All team sleeps in a badly setted up tent* Daniel: *sets an alarm* this should probably wake us up in time for tomorrow, night everyone Tom: *walks in, accidentally kicks the alarm and is setted 5 minutes late* Cb's tent* Emily: *gets up* Doug: whats wrong? Emily: after hearing that story i cant bare to sleep Jonna: *walking back but hears a bear growl, gets started and steps on a marshmallow stick, which flings up and burns CB's tent* Malik: hey, what gives!? Everyone sees jonna running and runs as well, and ends up on a tree* Bear: *roars* Emma: *conf* whos idea was it to let us camp near a cave of bears? Chris: *conf* i did, haha, mustve fogotten to tell, sorry *sarcastically* i feel so bad now, ahahahahaa, who will survive the bears, will they ever survive this dreadful challenge, find out after the break morning* Harriet: worst challenge ever Harriet: *conf* *fully swearing, all words cencored* Junior: its 7 am, we better start moving *Emily still asleep cuddling Dan* Dan: *yawns* *notices Emily* hey, em, wake up Emily: whuh? oh, sorry, i didnt know i was uh... Dan: *smiles* its alright, come on lets go *campgrounds, code blue and bashing beetles arrive at the same time* Mei: now what? Omar: tie breaker? Chris: nope, both of you win, unfortunately for black plague, theyre losing the challenge, speaking of which, where are they? *black plague camp* Daniel: oh crud! were late! Arturo: how can that be? Demi: hurry up, we might still make it *campgrounds* Chris: okay, campers, get to the mess hall, and maybe a shower first, you all reek, who knew 1 camp trip can make you stink so much *as BB and CB leave, BP arrives* Chris: hello losers *black plague sighs in depression* *mess hall* Daniel: *poking food* ugh, id rather eat berries in the woods again, and anyways, now is our chance to get Tom off our backs, whos in? Katelyn, Demi, Arturo, Serena and Cassidy: Aye! Daniel: *conf* pack your bags tom, youre going bye bye Arturo: *conf* no more trouble from you *campfire ceremony* Chris: campers, i have a shock in stall for tonight's elimination Daniel: *conf* cya Tom Katelyn: good bye Chris: normally i would let you cast the votes in the confessionals, but NOT today, haha Demi: what!? Chris: today, the viewers vote who should be going, so, lets get down to the marshmallows, one goes to Katelyn Katelyn: oh yay! Chris: both daniel and demi, Cassidy, Serena Tom: crud Chris: and the last marshmallow goes to........................................... *dramatic music plays* Chris: Tom Tom: yes! Arturo: oh come on! This is unfair! Daniel: yea, why did you let the viewers vote? we almost had him Chris: yeah, sorry Arturo: *conf* so i lost the show, cursed Chris, at least ill be reunited with mariah when i go to playa de losers Chris: will black plague ever get tom off their backs? will they stop losing and win for at least more, find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR!!!!